fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laylea
(Leilia in the Super Tactics Book) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Charlot (Younger Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Dancer |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Minami Tsuda English Kate Higgins }} Laylea is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Lene if Silvia was not paired up. She is the sister of Charlot, despite not having any knowledge of it. Laylea is able to initiate a unique conversation of her own, which will result in her acquiring the Barrier Blade. Personality Laylea shares similar character traits with Lene, as the major part of their dialogues are shared. She is honest, sometimes cynical, caring towards her friends and abhorring the idea of abandonment. She is also slightly more sultry than Lene is, as can be seen from her adult-like design, complete with a curvy body, large breasts, and a mature face. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |50% |10% |20% |40% |30% |20% |20% |} Overall Laylea may be easier to use than Lene is, due to the fact that she possesses Charm, a skill that Lene will never learn. As Dancers are generally not made for combat, stat growths are thus irrelevant in that regard. The only advantages that Lene has over Laylea is that she is able to inherit the Leg Ring and Knight Ring from her mother, alongside superior defensive abilities and the Miracle skill. Laylea, on the other hand, will have to buy the two rings in order to really be useful as a Dancer. It is ultimately up to the player's discretion as to whom to select as their dancer unit in Generation 2. Laylea would be the better choice of the two, should the player opt to have their dancer unit play a supportive role. Conversations In Chapter 7, Laylea can talk to Seliph, but nothing will happen. In Chapter 7, if Laylea visits a certain Village south of Leonster, she will initiate a conversation with Anna, in which Laylea will receive the Barrier Blade. In Chapter 9, Laylea can talk to Charlot, resulting in him gaining one point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 300+1 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar/Iucharba: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester/Deimne: 0+2 *Ulster/Dalvin: 0+2 *Diarmuid/Tristan: 0+2 *Ced/Hawk: 0+2 *Charlot: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Febail/Asaello: 0+2 *Arthur/Amid: 0+2 Quotes Etymology Laylea is a corruption of Laila, name of Hebrew, Arabic and Nordic origin that means "night" and "holy" respectively. Gallery See Main Article: Laylea/Gallery. File:Laylea (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Laylea from the Super Tactics Book. File:B15-086HN artwork.png|Artwork of Laylea in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by cuboon. File:Laylea.jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Laylea_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. File:P034 - Laylea.jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. B15-086HN.png|Laylea as a Dancer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:laylea-leen.gif|Laylea's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War Laylea as a Dancer.png|Laylea's battle sprite as a Dancer in Genealogy of the Holy War Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters